


Mine

by hexedhyde (orphan_account)



Series: Smutty smut [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Yamaguchi, The taxi driver is a peeping tom, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yams has an undercut because fuck it, dont judge me it's 1am, i gave the nickname more meaning than it probably has, semi-public sex???, superiority kink??? tsukki calls Yams sama a lot idk what that kink's called 'aight?, they fuck in a taxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hexedhyde
Summary: "I just don't like it." Yamaguchi said sternly, pulling Tsukishima closer. "It makes me feel like you're not mine anymore..." He whispered close to his ear, caressing his thigh with the tips of his fingers. "Don't you think it's unfair...? For them to take you away from me...?" He kissed his neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I've never written smut before. I promise you nothing. I just wanted to write about possessive Yamaguchi okay?

Yamaguchi was waiting outside Kuroo's apartment for Tsukishima. "

"Bye bye, Tsukki~" Kuroo and Bokuto said before closing the door, greeting Yamaguchi with a small wave beforehand.

"Tsukki~" Yamaguchi smiled brightly, grabbing his wrist tight.

"Yamaguchi, hey." Tsukishima nodded softly, allowing Yamaguchi to drag him outside.

"You're in a rush..." He mumbled, giving Yamaguchi a strange look as he sat in the back of the taxi next to him.

"Me? No... Hey, Tsukki.." Yamaguchi mumbled, scooting closer to him. "I really don't like that they use the nickname I gave you..."

"Who? Kuroo and Bokuto?" Yamaguchi nodded. "It's a common nickname, I don't see the problem."

"I just don't like it." Yamaguchi said sternly, pulling Tsukishima closer. "It makes me feel like you're not mine anymore..." He whispered close to his ear, caressing his thigh with the tips of his fingers. "Don't you think it's unfair...? For them to take you away from me...?" He kissed his neck.

Tsukishima closed his eyes. "Yamaguchi, you're exaggerating..." He moaned softly when Yamaguchi licked the back of his neck and blew on it.

"I just want to preserve what's mine..." He mumbled, running his hands up Tsukishima's shirt and stopping at his nipples he rubbed them, kissing and biting his neck.

"Y-Yamaguchi, we're not alone..." He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip.

"I don't care. I want them to know who you belong to next time you're with them" He growled close to his ear, laying over him he took off Tsukishima's shirt and caressed his chest. "You still remember don't you?" He whispered sweetly. "Or need I remind you as well?" He asked, digging his nails into his ass.

"I-I remember, T-Tadashi-sama..." Tsukishima moaned.

"Good boy~" Yamaguchi smiled, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips. Tsukishima nodded, his breath hitching as he felt Yamaguchi grind against him.

"Are you actually going to do this...? The fucking guy's looking at us..." Tsukishima grumbled, glaring at the taxi driver who would occasionally look at them through the rearview mirror.

"I'm so tired of hiding our relationship, Kei..." Yamaguchi sighed. "Let's stop hiding..." He said, taking off his own shirt. "Let him be the first one to know, I don't care. Plus, that just makes this more exciting doesn't it?" He grinned.

"You really have no limits, you pervert..." He mumbled, letting Yamaguchi pull his pants and underwear down.

He only hummed in response as he lathered three fingers with saliva slowly pushing one inside Tsukishima, he kissed him roughly biting and sucking his bottom lip. He added another finger, occasionally hitting his boyfriend’s sweet spot. Yamaguchi looked down at Tsukishima, who was writhing and moaning. He groaned as Yamaguchi purposefully missed his prostate.  
  
“Just fuck me already!” Tsukishima snapped, digging his nails into Yamaguchi’s shoulders.    


“Now, now, Kei… Ask nicely or you won’t get what you want” Yamaguchi said sweetly, a devilish glint in his eyes, he winked at the taxi driver and then looked back down at Kei. 

“T-Tadashi-samaaa” Tsukishima moaned as Yamaguchi curled his fingers inside him. “P-Please fuck me…” He gasped.

“See? You can be such a good boy, you just need proper motivation” Yamaguchi grinned, slowly pulling his fingers out of Tsukishima, he pulled his own jeans down and shimmied closer to his boyfriend’s entrance. 

“If you tell anyone about this I swear to god, Yama-” Tsukishima cut himself off as he looked up at Yamaguchi’s intense gaze. “I-I mean.. Tadashi-sama” He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt him slowly push himself inside.    
  
“You okay, baby?” Yamaguchi whispered, caressing Tsukishima’s cheek, the blonde nodded.

After adjusting Tsukishima visibly relaxed, letting his hands slide down Yamaguchi’s arms. “Move..” He mumbled with his eyes closed. Yamaguchi complied and started thrusting inside his boyfriend at a slow and gentle pace so he would get comfortable, he kissed his skin and lips softly.    
  
After he felt Tsukishima’s nails dig into his ass his thrusts started getting rougher, along with his kisses. He started biting and sucking hickeys on his boyfriend’s porcelain pale skin, moaning softly and speeding up ever so slightly as Tsukishima dragged his nails down his back and thighs. He consistently hit Tsukishima’s sweet spot, enjoying the faces and noises he made every time, he started pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. When he saw that Tsukishima was close he placed his thumb over the head of his cock, to stop release.    
  
“Now, now, Kei…” Yamaguchi sighed. “What have we talked about?”

“I-I ca-an’t cum witho-out permission…” Tsukishima gasped, moaning loudly at a rough thrust against his prostate. 

“And what were you going to do?” Yamaguchi asked, caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

“C-Cum…! I’m s-sorry, Tadashi-s-sama…!” Tsukishima bit his lip, running his fingers through Yamaguchi’s undercut. 

“Now ask nicely for me..” Yamaguchi whispered close to his ear, biting it. He stopped moving.   
  
“P-Please let me c-cum, Tadashi-sama” Tsukishima whined, pushing himself against Yamaguchi’s cock. 

“Good boy..” Yamaguchi pecked his boyfriend’s lips and started moving again, pumping his cock within time. 

It didn’t take long for Tsukishima to cum, Yamaguchi caught it in his hand and licked his fingers, making his boyfriend even more flustered than he already was. He didn’t take long to cum on Tsukishima’s stomach, he sat back against the taxi window catching his breath. Tsukishima did the same, licking his dry lips. 

“Do you have any tissues…?” Tsukishima asked, poking Yamaguchi’s cum on his stomach.

“No… I don’t..” Yamaguchi mumbled.

“You didn’t think ahead?” Tsukishima asked.

“It was just a spur of the moment thing…” Yamaguchi smiled apologetically.

“You really are an idiot.” 

“Tsukkiii!” Yamaguchi pouted.  
  
Tsukishima snorted. “But I love you anyway.” 


End file.
